Around The World: Awake
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: Revised fromold version. North Italy finds a 5-year-old girl who looks like she's been in a gunfight. So he takes care of her, till trouble starts and he has to send her away. HUMAN NAMES USED. OC used, swearing, gore, nudity, no loli though.


Around the World Chapter 1:

North Italy

Author: I hated the way the last one started. So I wrote another one revised and edited to fit Feliciano's personality a little better and to add a more diverse vocabulary and more detail. It may get wild. I warned you…

**BOLD/CAPITAL=YELLING**

_Italics =Thinking_

Underline can=Sarcasm

*=Action ex: *Hugs*

And there can be combinations of the two. There will also be emo-cons.

I do not own Hetalia and this will never happen in the series. The only thing I own is my OC and the plot (well I have give some credit to the creator of Chobits.) and I would like you to ask me before you use either of these. If the show Hetalia I offensive to you (South Koreans .) or just this story is I would like you to walk or click away. I don't want hateful reviews unless you've read my story. They hurt my feelings and make me never want to write again T~T.

WARNING: Yaoi, A little bit of nudity, language (latter maybe?), Gore and maybe character death. Poem is from Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloid…It's really depressing.

_Oh, you're here, you're here…_

_Tonight we'll be showing…_

_The sad fate some in this world carry…_

_Children that God has abandoned… _

_Restlessly creeping out…_

_Children who can't even carry trembling limbs when they are born…_

_Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out…_

_The crown of their head that caresses the dark clouds…_

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace…_

_Ooh, the deformity!_

_DEFORMITY!_

_Drop by and see him…_

_Drop by and see him…_

Thursday, December 4th 2009, 6:45 Venice, Italy.

Feliciano Vargas, or as his friends call him, North Italy, was making his way back to his house. Twilight had bloomed in what he would like to call his second capital, Venice, hours ago and now the streets where cloaked in shadows.

Feliciano still had to do mountains of paperwork when he got home, but he didn't protest. Working was a good experience for him and so was collage. There was so much to learn! So he smiled and stuck with it even though he couldn't take siestas anymore.

The government paid, or tried to pay, for their homes, collage (Of which South Italy, North Italy's older brother, dropped out within the first week though.), electric, gas, eta…but it was getting hard so the nations had to help out a little.

So Feli now worked at a local restaurant and went to collage. Today was an exceptionally tiring day though. Now Feliciano Vargas walked down the cold sidewalks of Venice, a town where he could hear the small, familiar waves lapping against the walls of the cannels.

He was not quite home, so Feli sped up just a bit. Everywhere was creeper at night, and Venice, even with its gorgeous scenery, was no exemption particularly because Venice was COLD in winter. Then again, North Italy liked no place at night.

But, abruptly, he stopped. There was no sound, which was abnormal. Feliciano couldn't believe that everyone was already asleep. Then, right before he started to stroll again, North Italy thought he heard dripping, like that of a sink. He grinned and thought he was imagining things and gaily started to walk again, the small sound of his rapid steps echoed through the alleyways, most of which were too small for a being to fit through.

Then once again he heard the dripping noise, and stopped. It was father away than last time but it sounded as if it was coming closer. Then he not only heard the ascending dripping noise but also what sounded like wet feet patting against cobble. The feet were sluggish and weary but, of course, North Italy's heart was racing, but he had to turn around. What if someone was hurt?

North Italy, even though he was scared out of his mind, swung around to look his stalker in the face. Of course his face gave away his fright and of course his shock at what he saw he almost let out a scream with surprise.

It was a girl; her hair was dim and soaked and dangled in her face making her look like on of Americas' scary movies. But the girl was more feeble and deathly looking than bloodcurdling. She looked like an adolescent and was very petite; her whole body was soaked to the bone and trembling like she'd been swimming in one of the cannels, and the only thing that covered her was dripping bandages that looked loose and had dried blood on them. The only thing keeping her up was the brick wall she was leaning against.

Of course, at first Feliciano thought this girl was death, or maybe war coming to haunt him. He only saw people in her condition in war or poverty. Then he realized his superstitious thoughts were silly.

Then, just like that, she buckled. Thankfully Italy's hands reached her fast enough to seize her before she hit the firm stone ground. Feliciano then saw how bad of shape she was really in.

Her chest was covered in bruises and slash marks, with two major ones near her shoulder bones. There was even a bullet wound in her right arm and foot and left hand. The bullet in her arm and leg even looked like it went right through to the other side.

Feli was completely dazed, he couldn't believe someone would harm a little girl as much as whoever had done this had. Not only that, she must have been tossed in a river to drown. Why he wasn't crying baffled even North Italy but he wasted no time and picked up the small, injured, emaciated girl and rushed back home to call a doctor.

Tuesday, December 9th 2009, OspedaleCivilediVenezia

North Italy now, even after a week, still visited the sleeping girl in the ICU of Venice's local hospital. He felt responsible, though he didn't know why.

The little girl was in terrible shape. Her ribs were cracked so bad all of them just collapsed like a brick house. She had to go through many surgeries the first three days and ever since then, she hadn't woken up.

She just lay there, cold and almost lifeless if it wasn't for the sound of her labored breathing. It almost made Italy want to break down again for it reminded him of the wars he had fought in. It reminded him of the other little girls and boys he'd seen, laying in hospital beds and dieing as he watched. She really was war coming to haunt him.

Feli didn't even know why he kept coming back. Even the doctors insisted they had everything under control but still, everyday after his collage classes and work, he'd come to see the girl.

So, today again, he sat, waiting for the girl to open her eyes. He usually only stayed until eight or so, so Feli still had an hour left.

Feliciano's eyes started to droop around 7:10 and by 7:15 he was asleep. But, suddenly, something woke him and he opened his eyes a few minutes later to a god given sight.

The little girl that he had saved had her eyes open, not wide but it was enough to put a huge smile on Feli's face. Her eyes wondered a bit, looking around the room and probably trying to figure out where she was. Then she looked a Feliciano.

Her eyes were questioning but not scared or angry. Veneziano smiled at the girl and her pretty, Kelly green eyes and she smiled back, her eyes softening as she did so.

Saturday, December 13th 2009

It turned out that the little girl Italy had brought to the hospital about two weeks before had amnesia. In fact she didn't even know how to talk or walk straight.

The doctors at the hospital were very nice and re-taught her almost everything. Still, though, Feliciano didn't think his job was done so today, as he'd done for many days before, he would visit the little brown haired girl in her clean white hospital room.

As he stepped out of the elevator and made his was to the room a new sight greeted him. There she was, the girl with Kelly green eyes, trotting down the hall to see him.

"Feli! Feli!" She cried delightfully. His name was one of the few things she could say easily.

The little girl that was named Yonkonkaroo, as they found out, hugged his leg and smiled at him. She looked like a small 5 or 6 year old and was only barely up to Feli's hip. The doctors said she was about 121 cm and that, other than the bullet wounds and crushed ribs that were still healing she seemed perfectly healthy. The only thing they were concerned about was the weird formation in her shoulder bones.

That made it all the more odd that Feli had found her as he had. They couldn't find her parents and she couldn't tell anyone who they were because Yon couldn't remember.

Feli tried not to worry about it though. Yon was happy and so was he so everything was fine.

Then one doctor came up to him when he was leaving and stopped, "Soon, Yon is going to have to leave. Other patience are waiting and she is all healed." He said solemnly.

"Can't you wait just a little longer till I can find her parents?" Feliciano pleaded.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do Mr. Vargas," The doctor said with regret but smiled a little and then continued "But I do need you to sign some papers."

Feliciano looked eye to eye at the man who was just as tall as he, "What kind of papers?"

"Custody papers," The doctor said simply with a smile on his pallid face. Feliciano's face also turned up into a smile.

"Really, THANK YOU!" he cried joyfully to the extent where everyone in the hospital turned their heads.

"Well, I pulled some strings and you can take Yon home as soon as she's ready to leave." The doctor's smile was kind and calm.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me!" Feliciano's bright smile warmed the doctors' heart, "I really do care about Yon."

The doctor started down the hall and then called back, "I can tell. That's why you keep coming back."

Tuesday, December 16th , 2009

It was finally time to take Yon home. She was given hammy-downs and extra cloths by the hospital and all the kind nurses there. Along with the cloths there was a pretty new pair of shoes, socks, underwear and a toothbrush. There was even a small teddy bear in the bag that was given to him by one nurse.

Everyone seemed to be wishing him lucky at the hospital. A few of the nurses, and of course her doctors, had grown to know Yon just as well as Feli had and so they wished her well before Feli and herself left.

The walkways and canals seemed to slowly pass by as Feliciano kept a tight grip on the little girl behind him. Every block or so he would stop and check on the small figure behind him but she seemed pretty hardy, at first…

Within 6 blocks distance of Feliciano's house, Yon began to pant heavily and walk sluggishly so Feli stopped and turned to examine her. She did seem a bit nervous and fidgety as well as tired, but she didn't seem in pain.

Feliciano carefully wrapped his arms around the younger girl and lifted her effortlessly. He walked with Yon in his arms the rest of the way home.

Feliciano arrived home in a matter of minutes. He climbed the stairs to his villa and looked down at Yon. She was quietly sleeping in his arms, curled beside his warm brown jacket.

Feli then had to juggle his keys and Yon, a difficult task, but he managed to make his way into his dim house. He made his way down the hall and trotted up the stairs. Then, he almost walked into his own room out of habit, but turned toward the door closest to his and opened it, reveling a readily made bed.

Feliciano stepped over to the bed and carefully set the 5-year-old girl down. Then he stepped out of the room, cautious not to wake the sleeping toddler.

Wednesday December 17, 2009, 7:30AM

Feli's alarm clock buzzed in his ears. His eyes opened slightly and pressed the button to silence the annoying thing. Then he lay there, almost falling back to sleep before he felt a kick at his leg.

Veneciano sat up to see who was in his bed, only to see the face of a young girl…

"WAHHH!" Italy shrieked and quickly stuttered "W-WHAT?! I-I don't remember getting drunk or something! L-lets see, what happened last night? AHHH-"

All the yelling of course made the little girl wake up. She poked her head up from underneath the white comforter and looked at Italy. This immediately calmed him down.

"Oh…Yon it's just you. I though…" Feliciano blushed a bit, rubbing his closed eyes, "Wait…why are you in my bed?"

"Uggu…" Was all that Yon managed to say. She still looked nervous and unsure.

"Aw you must have been scared. Did you have a bad dream?" North Italy said as he gave Yon a reassuring pat on the head and smiled.

Yon smiled back and nodded. "Uppu" was the sound that escaped her.

After he led Yon back to her bed, Feli got ready and went to work, but as he walked out the door he looked back.

"_A responsible parent wouldn't leave his child at home. I should call a nanny._" Feliciano Vargas thought as he pulled out his phone. He was sure he had the number of his maid in there…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Feli didn't know was the type of dreams that Yon was having. She'd been having flashes of things at points in time when she was awake, but when she slept she dreamt of her past.

-----------------------------DREAM MODE-------------------------------

_Yonkonkaroo was running through the tall grass being chased happily. She was laughing and smiling as her small legs carried her through the forest of barley. She didn't know who was chasing her, but it was a playful chase so it didn't matter._

_ Yonkonkaroo was so busy having fun she didn't realize she was scooped up from the ground. Giggling happily, Yony struggled out of the bigger person's grip as she looked up to see who her captor was._

_ Brown hair tickled her face as a familiar smell wafted into her nose. "Cana!" Yony squealed happily and wrapped her arms around her captor, staring into bright, ocean blue colored eye._

_ Then Yony remembered. Cana meant Mama._

-----------------------------DREAM MODE-------------------------------

She woke up happy, but disappointed that the dream didn't last longer. She wanted her memories to come back quicker and in bigger peaces.

The next dream thought, the one Yon had the night before, she was grateful to wake up from.

----------------------------DREAM MODE--------------------------------

_Yonkonkaroo sat on the floor as the image in front of her became clearer. There were two women, one on the ground and one standing above her. Even though it was dark she could still see them somewhat. There was a lot of blood though, which made her quiver with both fear and some unknown desire._

_The one standing had sharp, blood red eyes that reflected the one on the ground's fear. Oddly the woman standing looked deformed in some way. Her teeth where so big and sharp they looked like razors jutting out of her mouth and her hands looked like badgers claws._

_The woman on the ground quivered and protected her stomach as her face tightened with pain. The woman above her stomped on her back and rolled her over and Yonkonkaroo could see her bulging belly._

_Yony finally got a good look at both of the women. The one standing looked like a bigger version (and much more evil) of herself while the woman gasping in pain on the ground in white robes carried the faint resemblance of Feliciano. She had milk chocolate colored hair and eyes the color of melted gold._

_The next part shocked and scared Yonkonkaroo. The woman standing, the look-alike of herself raised her badger-like claw, which had an awful rotting smell and looked wrinkled and decayed, above her head and struck it into the woman's stomach. There was a scream and Yon had to cover her ears and close her eyes._

_The fear and shock in the woman with the bulging belly's eyes faded to nothingness and blood dripped from her mouth. All was quiet except for the echoing but oddly strange sound of a baby crying. Yon found the sound extremely painful and had to plug her ears with her fingers. _

_In the red eyed look-alike's arms was a small baby. She also seemed uncomforted by the sound but stuck it out. The standing woman's arms shrunk back to normal as she cuddled him, a loving but also loathing cuddle. The baby's skin also looked decayed and smelled of death. Its eyes were huge and round but it didn't open them. It looked so small and emaciated _

"_I knew you wouldn't survive this time Aula," said the woman whose eyes reflected the blood spilt. Her voice was hoarse and had the terrifying sound of doom in it, "Your daddy will be here soon and I don't want to face him so, bye-bye." She kissed the young dead girl on the forehead and set the baby down on it's mother's body._

_Yonkonkaroo sat there, frozen in fear. There was so much blood and death in the air that it made her want to throw up but also made her cringe in delight. Yony couldn't do anything as the look-alike walked out the door taking one last glance at Aula's body and her now sleeping baby._

_Yony crawled over to them once her look-alike was gone. The woman did not look peaceful in her forever-sleep. Yony took one of her hands and was surprised by how fast they had got stone-like and cold._

_Suddenly the door behind Yon burst open and a brown haired man wearing heavy armor followed by many men stormed in._

"_AULA!" he cried as he rushed over to the dead girl. He did everything to coax her to life. He cried and cried as all of the others watched, helpless to revive the girl._

_Suddenly Yonkonkaroo's vision faded and then went black. She wanted so badly to comfort the older man, to tell him who killed the girl, whoever she was to him but it was too late…_

-------------------------------DREAM MODE-----------------------------

This dream not only made Yon confused and scared, but also baffled her. Of course when she woke up she was so terrified by the dream she ran to Feli's room.

Now, though, she had time to think. Feli was gone and a nanny had arrived only an hour ago to watch her.

A nice breakfast had been made and eaten and she helped the young maid clean the mess that she had made. She washed the dishes and cleaned the table, all while thinking.

Yon thought about her mother and how worried she must be; she though about telling Feli about her dreams but decided against it; and she though about the odd and fear-provoking dream that she'd had.

"_Why did I receive that dream? Was that Feliciano's mother?_" This of course, was a lot for a five-and-a-half year old girl to think about. These were important dreams though and Yon was sure they meant something, "_Maybe those are Feli's memories."_

Yon shook her head. "_What a silly thought."_ Yon also had a five-year-old's imagination too.

Feliciano didn't arrive home until after the nanny had put Yon to bed. When Feli came home he relived the care-taker of her duties.

The young nanny walked outside, saying a short farewell to her employer before heading out onto the town pathway. There she took out her phone and pulled out the card with a phone number on it. She dialed the number slowly and nervously then held it to her ear. A man answered.

"I can tell you when she is alone." The woman said, her kind, sweet voice turning devilish and greedy.

"Excellent," The man answer with a thick, unknown accent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feliciano POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday, December 20th, 2009

Feli was upset that he could not spend every minute with his beautiful adopted daughter. She was rarely awake when he got home and sometimes he'd find her in his bed and the nanny nowhere in sight.

A few times he threatened to fire her for her negligence, which was totally out of character for him. He was just trying to protect the little five-year-old. Maybe he had picked something up from his training in world-war two.

Today was different, though, because he ALWAYS had the weekends off. Today Feli was going to take her Christmas shopping even though Feli had already gone before he found Yon.

Feli and Yon woke at about 10:00am, a more normal time for both. They got ready, Feli took a shower and Yon washed her face for the maid had given her a bath the night before.

They ate breakfast and walked out the door at around 11:45 into the cold, winter morning air.

Soon the two were walking down the wet street which had been rained on only a day before. Yony took in the sights as they passed the beautiful architecture that Feli didn't seem to notice, or he was just used to. In fact he had his eyes closed and had a huge grin on his face. Yonkonkaroo saw the pole in front of him and was going to warn him, but it was too late.

Feliciano fell backwards on his butt holding his nose, his face screwed up in pain. "Ow ow ow owwwwwww" Feli yowled, "Ugg, I should keep my eyes open." He looked at Yony who was sitting next to him with concern in her eyes.

People around the two were giggling and whispering reticently as if they were trying to hide it. Feliciano blushed and let go of his nose; a red mark striped across it and a little bit of blood. He grabbed Yonkonkaroo's hand and walked quickly away, continuing to head towards the shopping center.

He finally halted and looked down, perceptibly embarrassed, and began to try and clarify his earlier blunder, "T-that was nothing. I do it all the time- well I mean not all the time- well…" Feli stammered. "L-lets go get some gelato- wait its winter we can't…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yon only giggled as Feli became hot with embarrassment and continued walking. Soon they reached a street and began walking down, at every stall he would observe the vegetables, herbs, spices, fruits and decide if they were good enough or tasty enough.

They went into shops too. Some sold meats, some dairy, and some bread. The last store they were heading to was a big white building. Yony moved a bit slower.

"Yony, come on ve~. I don't want you getting lost!" Feli called back, his tone was still kind

Yonkonkaroo quickly ran up to Feli's side. Compared to him she was so small; only up to his waist. Yony grabbed Feli's hand. She had this odd feeling when she was this small, like this was new to her. She couldn't remember a time when she was big though. No, Yonkonkaroo had forgotten everything.

Yony desperately wanted to weep for the first time she could remember. Her eyes stung but she held the tears back and kept her feelings of loneliness to herself. Yony desperately wanted her memories back. She wanted her mama back.

"Are you okay ve~?" Feliciano asked looking down at the tiny girl. His eyes were filled with compassion and concern.

Yon nodded, her eyes clouded with tears as they reached the building. She tried in vain to wipe them away. Next thing she knew waterfalls were pouring down her face.

She suddenly felt Feliciano's arms wrap around her fragile body. Yon leaned onto his shoulder and sobbed and sobbed until she could no more.

"All better now?" Feliciano asked with gentle eyes.

Once again, Yon responded with a nod. Feli stood up, took her by the hand and went inside.

They walked around the store, Feli placing the things he needed in a bag. Yon watched him as she tried her best to keep up.

Finally Feli made it to the checkout counter. There he picked each thing out of his bag and gave it to the woman; then Feliciano put each object back in the bag.

Yon watched him as he did this. It was boring but there was nothing else to do. Then she saw it. A stand full of odd, colorful wrappers, so, with interest, she wondered over to investigate. This she found was a bad mistake.

Yon unexpectedly felt a pair of hands envelop her waist and heave her up. The hands were too big to be Feli's so she tried to scream and kick, but it was futile and a hand covered in a black glove swathed her mouth.


End file.
